An Ella's tale
by Princess Athelia
Summary: Its the time of knights and princess and Serena is being torchered by her evil Stepmother/sisters. Well one day she is walking through the market and comes across a notice for a jousting compition, and in the woods She meets up with a kind man who helps h
1. An Ella's prologue

A/N: Hay all… sorry I know I know… I should be working on my other stuff… like 'A New Princess'. But I just couldn't resist myself with his story. It seems so charming! Well… its kind of a cross between Ever After, and A Knights Tale. (I love both of those movies so much!!!!) But the characters are mostly sailormoon characters. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any sailormoon Characters in this story… but there are a few of my own! Well the only character, character that I made in this chapter is Missy. I don't mind if ya'll use her! She's a hot rocken old nanny! In every chapter I'll tell what characters are mine. 

A/N: well anyways… Heath Ledger is so HOTT! Ok sorry just had to say that! ^-^ He's 100% hottie!! Anyways… stop reading this laymo message and get to the good part! The story!! ^_^

Enjoy! And Read and review!!

**Chapter 1: An Ella's Prologue**

"Father! Wait for me!" a young girl giggled as she ran behind a vary large horse. It was pure white and seemed to shimmer in the sun. Her blond hair flew behind her. It also shimmered in the sun. It was golden and elegant for a 6 year old. The horse halted and the little girl ran up to it. "Father! May I come with you? Oh please may I?" She begged.

"I'm sorry marguerite… I must go on this journey alone. I'll take you next time… I promise!" He said rubbing her head. She leaned into his hand. Her name wasn't marguerite… but her father called her that. It meant daisy in French. 

The Father lent down and kissed the young daisy on the cheek and then blew on it. "There and know… my kiss to you is pour toujours," He whispered to her. She tilted her head.

"Father… what does that mean?" She asked. He smiled gently at her.

"It means for always my child. For always. Serena." He smiled and road off. She smiled and waved at him and he turned and waved back.

"POUR TOUJOURS!" She called after him. "You and me father…. Pour toujours." Serena turned and saw her stepmother standing there. The woman had tears. But Serena couldn't tell if they were fake or not. 

She had a mother… a radiant mother if any. Her mother had long silky pale blond hair and it was so long. She did it up in two buns so it wouldn't drag on the floor. Her name was… Lady Selena Danielle LaChance.

 Serena wanted her hair that long, and to put it up in two high buns with long pigtails falling down… like her mothers was. But at the age of 6, she could only make small ones.

The next month Serena was swinging in the front lawn reading a book when a man came. He came with a carriage and many horses. But one certain horse caught Serena's eye. It was pure white and seemed to shimmer in the blazing hot sun. 

She closed her book and walked up to the horse. One of the men accompanying the other men looked at the child with sorrow. "Excuse me sir…" She said confused. He looked at her.

In the distance her stepmother and stepsisters left the mansion and came outside to see what was going on. Serena stroked the horse. "This horse. She is my Fathers." She said holding onto the rains. 

"I am afraid child…" The man said and looked at his hand, "That she was your fathers." He said. Serena didn't quite understand this. She tilted her head but the men just kept walking. She didn't let go of the horse though.

"Lady Nehalania Mecherett!" The first man called. Her stepmother walked forward proudly. She stood in front of the man. " Milady… are you not the wife of Sir Darien Helios LaChance?" He asked and she nodded. 

"I am quite sorry to say that the knight has died. He died in the battle with the Spanish. I am quite sorry. You have all my deepest condolences." The man said. She covered her mouth in shock. Serena hadn't heard what the man had said. She saw her stepmother begin to break down though and knew it wasn't good. She led the horse to her stepmother.

"Stepmother… what has happened?" She asked her. Nehalania looked at her with hurt eyes. Serena tilted her head. "Has something happened to father?" She finally asked. 

"Young one… your father had… I'm afraid he has. He has passed on." He said. Serena gave him another funny look. And it was obvious that the man had no idea what he should be doing. 

"Passed on were?" She asked him quite innocently. The man smiled a little at the young lady.

"Young maiden, your father has left to another place, far better, and beautiful then earth could ever be. I am afraid that the sir shan't be returning, but he'll always be with you." The man said to her leaning in. Serena tilted her head. She wanted to go with him she wanted to be by his side in that beautiful place.

"I want to join him… could you take me?" She asked him, hugging her book gently. The man got glossy eyed and said…

"No, love, I can't." Serena curved her eyebrows and stepped back slightly.

"But father said Pour toujours… That means for always. When he says something he always means it. My father is a honest man." She said trying to piece what ever was happening together. 

"I'm sure he meant it, love. I'm sure he did…" The man said and turned to leave. But then it hit the young girl. It hit her hard in the chest. 

"Wait sir…" She said walking a way to him leaving the snow-white beauty behind. "Is my father… is he… dead?" She asked. The man looked back at her with a concerned face then nodded slightly before kicking his horse as hard as he could yelling "Yah!" and riding off. Serena watched him and looked at the book in her hand. 

She watched as one tear dropped, then another and within seconds the book was flooded and she ran into her room hitting her two-step sisters in the shoulder. She cried 'Pa-pa! Papa!" all night long… for a month. He was all that she had. He was her only family.

"Papa…" a woman murmured in her sleep. "Pa…" she was cut off. 

"SERENA!" she heard a shout. She woke up quickly. She sighed after noticing it was only her snobby stepsister. She crawled out of her bed groggily and brushed her hair, her long, long hair.  She sighed to herself remembering that day… 10 years ago. "SERENA!" it screeched again. She changed her cloths, still groggily. 

Her hair went to the middle of her shins. It was beautiful, and shined in the sun. She tied it up in its usual buns, like her mother always did. She smiled at the picture of her mother hanging on the wall. She missed her so much, but not nearly as much as her father. 

"Serena!" it shouted again. Finally she responded.

"I'm coming! Just hold your horses!" She yelled quietly. More like talking then like yelling. She walked down the wooden stairs. Finally she made her way to the kitchen, were they all sat.

At the end of the table was her stepmother, Lady Nehalania Mecherett. She was quite ugly… at least Serena thought so. She had a long nose and red curly hair. Her hair was way too curly. She had a big, hideous mole to the left of her unusually long nose. Serena still had no clue why her father ever married that witch… 

She sighed and found the pots and pans. On the right of her was her eldest stepsister… Ray Mecherett. She was stubborn and quite loud. Actually she had her eyes on the prince of all England. She had black raven hair, that wasn't so bad looking. She always did fancy things with it, like put jewels, and sparkles in it. And some how she always made her breasts look much larger then they actually were… 

On the left side was the only "family" member that Serena got along with. She had long blond hair, and was plain and simple. Not at all like Ray, who had everything perfect. Her hair went to about her butt. Serena's hair went to her knees when she put it up. Lady Nehalania hated Mina for her plainness… all she wore in her hair were ribbons.

Besides them there were a lot of other maids, butlers, and things like that. She cooked some eggs, and fixed some bread. She served the food and grabbed some for herself, then left to go read. "Don't forget to gather berries today Serena. We might be having guests for dinner." She said.

Well Serena grabbed a basket and some money from Lady Nehalania and headed to the market to restock on some things. "Missy… would you like to come with me?" She asked to a maid. She was an elderly woman, with many wrinkles. But she was loads of fun to talk to, and very wise. 

"Of course, milady! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" she said smiling and grabbing a basket. She smiled and they walked out together. Missy had a slight Irish accent. Very easy to get used to.  

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me! And sorry for any spelling mistakes! I tend to suck at spelling! ^_~* But I have learned to live with it… here's a sneak peak of the next chapter… and sorry this one was so short and meaningless… it's the prolog… so yea!

            Serena walked through the streets picking out breads, and vegetables and chatting with Missy, until they came to a sign. The sign was outside the arena for jousting and such things. She stopped in front of it and motioned to Missy.

"Missy look at this!" She exclaimed pointing to the poster.

Stay tuned and see what happens next… with our Medieval Serena. And remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. there will be no sailormoon in this its AU, and very OOC so yea… go on… review! 


	2. A Walk Through The Market

Hay all thanks for reading my fic. Here is chapter two.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailormoon character's but in this chapter I do own the bakers son Leavitt and the servant woman Missy.  They are my greatest creations… ok maybe not the best… but they are good aren't they! 

Well read and review at the end! Please! I absolutely love reviews and I simply have to know what you think. Oh and I have to add that some Sailormoon characters wont be used. Though I am pretty positive that the stars are not in it. Ok know stop reading the message and read the story kk!

**Chapter 2: A Walk Through The Market**

Serena smiled as she walked down the old street she had gotten to know so well. She smiled wider at the sight of the backer's son. The son had a very large liking for Serena, and she knew this. He didn't know that she knew this, but she knew all the same.

He was a tall gangly boy. He was to be 18 next month. He was so much unlike his father; it was so hard to tell they were related! He had bright red hair that was quite visible, through the normal colors of hair around him. His face was covered in freckles. His eyes shone blue with pure delight.

She waved to him, and her and Missy walked to the bakery. " Good morning Leavitt! How has your morning been?" She asked walking up to the door the man stood behind. He smiled at her.

"Far better now that I can see your smiling face." He said. She giggled and did some shameless flirting. They talked and talked, but Missy was getting irritable and wanted to get the things so that she could go to finish her chores at the Mansion.

"Milady! I have work to get to… do you mind if we speed this up a bit?" The old woman suggested. Serena looked back innocently, then beamed. Missy and the other servants were the only ones that referred to her as milady, or madam. The oldest and wisest of the mansion, called her young maiden. The other servants very rarely called her Serena.  

"Oh that's right isn't it! Leavitt! We need 3 loafs of bread and some rolls please." Serena said to him taking out some coins to pay for it all. He smiled at her as she handed it to him and loaded the bread into the basket. "Thank you! It was a pleaser talking to you."

Leavitt took her hand, as she extended it to shake hands, and kissed it gently. "No, Ma'am… the pleaser was all mine." He said and Serena left him. She nodded her head to him and continued on her way. 

"Milady… do you think it wise… leading all the village boys on?" Missy asked as they made there way to the vegetables. Serena gave an innocent look.

"Oh Missy… of course it is alright! " Serena exclaimed looking for some ripe apples they were walking by. "Its not like I'm going to crawl into their beds at night to seduce them…" She added.

"They would think so…" Missy muttered. Serena gave her a beam and walked away to the vegetables, which were in clear view. Serena smiled at her again looking back barley. Missy couldn't help but smile. Serena reminded her so much of Lady Selena. She cot up quickly as Serena turned the corner.

Truth be told… Serena had enchanted some noble men. It was because of her resemblance to her graceful mother. She was born of noble blood… but her ranking was lost, because she had lost both of her parents. Serena was too spirited to accept it though. She always fought her hardest to be free.

Well, Missy caught up to the golden haired maiden. She was looking at a head of salad and tomatoes. "Missy… would you be so kind as to pick out some lettuce, while I get some tomatoes." Serena said pondering something. 

"Of course milady." Missy said smiling and looking through the lettuce as Serena wondered to the tomatoes she had been observing. She put a few in her basket and she wet and paid for them, then turned to grab Missy. 

Serena walked through the streets picking out breads, and vegetables and chatting with Missy, until the came to a sign. The sign was outside the arena for jousting and such things. She stopped in front of it and motioned to Missy.

"Missy look at this!" She exclaimed pointing to the poster.

            Serena examined it carefully. "Oh how interesting!" She said smiling. The notice read.

            "_All noble men. This is a notice concerning the upcoming event. There is to be a jousting tournament on the next moon. There is a Patent of nobility required for all of the participating men. No women are permitted! This is a very strict rule! Only men of noble birth.  If you are participating, go to the town hall before the next moon. There you will need to sign up for your events." _

            Serena read to Missy. Unfortunately, Missy was uneducated in the art of reading. Missy ooed. And they started chattering about it as they walked down the crowded street. Serena was stopping every few minutes at the flower shops just to smell the sweet sent. But as she was admiring a daisy she felt her hair lift.

            "Oh hello there… Madam." Said a voice behind her. She closed her eyes, not answering to the voice. She already knew who it was, but thought maybe if she ignored him, he would leave her alone.

She continued to walk to the other flower shops looking at roses and poppies and violets, tulips, sunflowers, and many different types of flowers. Missy tried her best to keep up with her. 

"Oh Serena…" Said the voice again. Serena could hear the sound of hooves trotting behind her. The man that was fallowing her was one of the only men in town she hated talking to. "I am talking to you!" He shouted after her, loosing his temper.

"Well… I'm not talking to you…" She said as she kept up her pace. Missy following closely behind her.  Serena pointed her nose to the sky a bit and walked toward the exit of the market. 

The man following her was very irritated. He trotted his horse in front of her. " Young maiden… why do you avoid me so." He asked her leaning towards her a little. Serena didn't even look at the man but kept walking.

"The same reason I despise you so." She said to him growling a little. He smirked.

"Aren't we a fistey one?" he said sarcastically. Serena scowled at the rude man on the horse.

"If you don't mind, Sir Diamond…" She said looking up at the man." I have chores to do!" She said aggravated.

The man she was talking to was sir Diamond Snowflipser. He was a very rude, snobby, self-obsessed and annoying noble man. He had been chasing after Serena since she was 14 and she had yet to say a kind word to him. He had pale, pale blond hair. It was so pale that it was white. 

 "Fine then! We shall meet again. Mon chéri!" he said and galloped to his manor. Serena was glade to be rid of the evil man. 

"Oh… Milady. If I haven't warned you once… I have warned you a thousand times!" Missy said shaking her head. " That man is not one you should be insulting." She warned.

"Oh and why not? He kills innocent people, and he doesn't even give a single piece of copper to the villagers! He's rude and arrogant! He is nothing but a mere pest! He is the fly that haunts my soup!" Serena declared enraged at the sinister man. 

Missy sighed and put a hand on the shoulder of Serena, "Milady… you remind me so much of your mother it seems as though she was standing beside me at this moment." Serena beamed at her slightly. She loved to hear how much she reminded people of her mother.

"Thank you Missy. You know how much that means to me." Serena said smiling at the woman. They continued to walk. They talked about different thing. Who would be participating in the jousting competition and such. 

HELLO MY LOVLEY READERS! I really love reviews… so if you would be so kind as to press that button there at the bottom of the screen that says ' submit review' I would be so, so happy I know I know I am a Serena/Diamond supporter… but I just couldn't see anyone else as that character. Well here is your preview!!

Serena knelt down and began gathering some berries from the beautiful spot she had just started to admire when she heard the sound of a running horse.

She looked up immediately, putting her basket of berries on the floor. When she saw him. A man riding a horse with some old looking armor. His horse was stunning. But as she was admiring him he ran into a low branch. The blow knocked of his helmet. 

Serena gasped and ran to the man. "Sir… sir are you ok?" She asked him. When she got close enough she saw that the man had raven black hair and deep blue midnight blue eyes. He laughed a little and stood up.

"Aw. There goes another one I will have to chase down… oh hello there miss…" He looked at her for the answer.

"Serena. My name is Serena… and you are?" She asked the man.

"Oh! I young lady I am Sir…

Hah! Read on and find out whom the rider in old armor is! Aren't you excited? I am excited! ^_^

Signing out with lots of love!!

Princess Athelia


	3. A Meeting in the Woods

Hellos my precious readers and reviewers. This would be the third chapter of my new story! I'm so glad you reviewed! I absolutely love reviews! So thank you thank you thank you!!!! Ok here is my disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **Ok I don't own Sailormoon, and there aren't any original characters in this chap except for Missy… but she is just in the beginning. 

And here are a few special thank yous.

**Sakura420:** Thanks! Just wait and see. ^_^ Lol and thanks so much for reviewing! ^-^

**Brie:** An't he though. You're probably against it because he is a bad guy… and isn't supposed to be with her ^-^. He's a bad guy! But I'm into the whole… that would never happen relationships. Just to see what would happen if it did happen. And thank you for reviewing! Thanks a lot! ^-^

**lk:** I will! Thanks for reviewing!

**Shygurl:** Thank you so very much! The sir is non other then… well your just going to keep reading to find out! ^-^ Thanks so much for reviewing!!

**Eo*Angel:** thanks. I'm going to try to update every day… if I can! I'm really dedicated to this fic! ^-^ I love it! And thank you oh so much for reviewing!

**Thank you all so much for reviewing!!! ^-^**

So stop reading this note and get reading the story Kay. Toodles for know!

**Chapter 3: A Meeting in the woods**

Serena walked in the mansion with Missy at her side. "Step mother! We are back!" Serena called through the house. But no one answered. Serena shrugged and set her basket on a near by table. Missy did the same. "Wonder were they have gone…" Serena pondered putting a finger on her chin and looking around. 

"They probably went to mingle. They tend to do that." Missy suggested. Serena nodded and walked down the hall to get a new basket for gathering berries. But as she walked down the hall she froze. She could have sworn she saw her mother standing next her.

She turned to where she supposed her mother had been, but only saw herself. She was looking in a large, wall length mirror. She looked at her clothing. She was wearing a blue dress that she had inherited from her mother. It was very plain and jewel less. 

Her father had once told her that she used it to help with the flowers, but it was one of the only good dresses that Serena owned. She smiled at it. It went to her ankles, and over the bottom was a white apron with pockets. Her shoes were just there. They didn't stand out at all. It would make very little difference if she wore no shoes at all.

She smiled once more at herself and then continued. Missy had gone to do her chores. Serena went into a cabinet and grabbed a straw basket, before turning and walking out of the mansion. "Missy! When they return tell them I have gone to gather berries!" Serena called, referring to her Stepfamily.

 She heard a faint, "Of course!" from the back of the home and then she closed the door and traveled to the forest trail. She smiled at all the exquisite flowers. She'd stop every know and then to put a few in her pockets. She even put a daisy in her hair. 

As she walked she hummed peacefully. She walked and walked till she came to the place were berries grew the most. But she froze. Because before was the most dazzling sight she had ever laid eyes on. She walked very, very slowly to the sight before her.

What she was looking at was a deer. A beautiful female dear eating a few berries on the ground. Behind the deer was a lake. And on the side of the trail that the deer stood on were an assortment of beautiful flowers. There were some Candytufts and some Daylilies and of course there were daisies. 

Unfortunately as Serena walked she stepped on a stick and the deer's head shot up and looked strait at her. Serena stood like a statue so that the deer wouldn't run away. She was definitely expecting it too. But the animal didn't run, it walked to Serena slowly. It sniffed her a little, then Serena moved her hand slowly to pet it but it ran away.

Serena sighed. "Drat!" She exclaimed as she walked to some nearby berries.

Serena knelt down and began gathering some berries from the attractive spot she had just started to admire when she heard the sound of a running horse.

She looked up immediately, putting her basket of berries on the floor. When she saw him. A man riding a horse with some old looking armor. His horse was stunning. But as she was admiring him he ran into a low branch. The blow knocked of his helmet. 

Serena gasped and ran to the man. "Sir… sir are you ok?" She asked him. When she got close enough she saw that the man had raven black hair and deep blue midnight blue eyes. He laughed a little and stood up.

"Aw. There goes another one I will have to chase down… oh hello there miss…" He looked at her for the answer.

"Serena. My name is Serena… and you are?" She asked the man.

"Oh! I young lady I am Sir… I'm sir… Sir William Jacob…" The man scratched his head. He seemed to be trying to remember something. Serena lifted an eyebrow. But it wasn't long before a woman came running up the hill.

"Darien! Were is the horse!" She shouted at him. Serena's eyebrow only lifted more at the demanding woman. The fact that the woman looked nothing like a woman was not overseen. 

She was wearing a pair of leather jeans and a peasant top that was made for a man. She had one earring instead of two. And her shoes were boots. She had short, short light blond hair; it was the length of a man's hair.  The woman rushed up to the man who Serena was having trouble piecing together. 

He had said his name was sir William Jacob, and seemed to be trying to remember the rest of his name. But the woman had called him Darien.  Serena folded her arms thinking suspiciously. 

"Amara! You just blew my cover!" The man scolded. The woman named Amara lifted an eyebrow. Then she noticed Serena looking at them confused. Serena tilted her head slightly.

"Oh! He he…" She looked at Darien from the corner of her eyes. "I mean… Sir William..." Amara tried to correct but Serena was far ahead of her.

"Ok! Know you have done it!" Darien said to her. Up on the trail Amara had come from a man came. His hair was about the same length as Amara's but it was much blonder, it was a lot like Serena's. He had almost the same shirt as Amara but it was much more looser and his pants were white and loose. 

"Ok… excuse me sir… but your name?" She asked him gently, leaning between the man and Amara, and pointing to him. He got red in the face. "Surely a knight like yourself would have a name…" she added. His face got redder. She decided to give him a bit of a scar and leaned in more.

"Well… you see... my name…" He looked at her, a bit of sweet dripping from his forehead. Amara gave him a stern look. "My name is…" Serena leaned in even closer, giving an accusing look.

"Do you even have a name?" She asked him. He gave a fake laugh and leaned back farther. 

"I do have a name!" He pronounced. Serena lifted her eyebrow again. 

"His name is Darien Thatcher!" The man that was walking the trail to them said. Serena grinned. Amara and Darien fumed. He smiled and tossed an apple in the air. 

"Andrew! You just blew my cover… again!" Darien yelled. Andrew blinked. He stopped tossing his apple and took a bite out of it. Serena could see that Darien was struggling to hold Amara back from attacking him. But then he saw Serena and tossed his apple at Amara and ran to her side.

"Oh… Who's the Lady friend?" He asked eyeing Serena. Serena smiled innocently. Amara rolled her eyes and turned around putting her shoulder agenst Darien's.

"My name is Serena." She said extending her hand to shake his. But he took it and kissed it. Darien rolled his eyes. Serena blushed slightly.

"I am Andrew. It's a pleaser meeting an angel like you. Tell me… is your father a thief?" He asked her. Serena blinked. 

"Um…no." Serena said looking at him tilting her head, wondering if she should be worried or not.

"Oh milady! Please accept my most enormous apology…" Andrew said getting on his knees in front of Serena and holding her hand tightly. Serena lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok… I accept…" She said quizzing. Andrew was up on his feet in a flash, still latching onto her hand.

"You see, young flower, I was just wondering who stole the stars from the sky and put them in your lovely eyes?" He said smiling at her, he let go of her hand finally and ran a hand through his hair. (A/N I know it's the corniest pick up line invented!) 

Serena folded her hands and got starry eyed. Darien turned away like Amara had; they were both ashamed to be friends with such a man. Serena was still smiling at him.

"At the moment that would be you!" She said smiling so big. He smiled at her smoothly.

"So…" He said moving closer to her, " How would you like to bear my child?" He asked draping an arm around her shoulder. Serena's starry eyes left her as she promptly smacked him across his face. 

"How dare you… perverted little… oh!" She exclaimed ready to attack him. Darien picked her up of the ground in mid lung. Serena struggled to get free of Darien and rip Andrew's throat out.  "Let me go! I'm going to rip out your lungs and feed them to my cat for breakfast. And then I am going to have my horse stomp all over your dead corpse. Just wait till I get my hands on you!" She said putting up more of a struggle. Amara had to help hold her back know.

"I'm sorry Serena!" He said loudly, backing up and debating on running. 

"Wait… you said you have a horse?" Darien asked. Serena lay limp in his arms. 

"Yes. Her name is Marguerite. She used to be my fathers." Serena explained. Darien put her down. "Wasn't that your horse that ran of to the lake?" She asked. 

"Well… you see that was my… masters horse…" He said. Serena's eyes budged. "We were using it for training…" he added.

"Yeah… and the bloke lost it…" Amara said scowling at Darien who smiled a little. She slapped him over the head. 

"No he didn't…" Serena said smiling at the two. Amara tilted her head.  Serena walked down the trail with the other three walking behind her. Andrew was way behind her. "So what was the name you were giving me earlier… and why?" as they walked.

Serena bent down and grabbed her basket of berries. She began to walk to the lake. 

"Sir Willem Jacob Tantler. And I was testing out my new name for the jousting competition." He said proudly. "See… my master… he…" Serna lifted an eyebrow resting her wait to the side.

"He?" 

"He died a month ago… so we need a way of getting food and stuff…" Darien said. Serena was still puzzled but shook her head sighing and continuing on the trail to were she knew the horse would be. 

"So how… prey tell, are you going to get into the competition?" Serena asked him stopping once again and leaning down to pick a few berries. "You need a patent of nobility!" Darien smiled knowingly.

"A friend of mine, Ami, She mad me one. She is very good at writing things." He said smiling at her, shining his teeth. 

Serena nodded. And continued on the way. "But what about your skills." 

Amara took this one. " Andy and I are helping him prepare." She said smiling and putting a hand on Darien's shoulder. 

"And that seems to be going wonderful, huh?" She said indicating to the helmet that was stuffed under Darien's arm. The two blushed. "Ah ha!" She said beaming ahead. Darien stood next to her and then Amara and then Andrew. "There is your horse." She said pointing at the horse drinking some water ahead of them at the lake.

Serena walked toward it smiling. She rubbed its head. It was brown with black hair and only a white stripe down his forehead, and white patches above its hooves. "How did you know?" Darien asked standing beside her.

She smiled at him, slightly closing the eye that was nearest to the lake, because of the sun shining on her and making her hair appear gold. "I noticed that when you got knocked of your horse he was going quite fast. Were do you go when you have been running for a long time?" She asked him.

"To get some water…" He said looking at her. She smiled at him her eyes glistening with wisdom. 

"Precisely!" She said smiling. Amara smiled and Andrew took an apple out of no were and began to munch on it. Serena smiled at them

"Well it was a pleaser meeting most of you…" She said looking at Andrew slightly then smiling at Amara and Darien. Andrew whistled. "I hope to see you both again!" she said smiling and walking up the trail. " Oh and do come to visit, I live at that mansion at the end of the trail!" She said pointing and then walking away. They all waved, and She could hear the huffs and grunts as Amara and Andrew helped Darien get on his horse. 

Hay you guys. That was chapter two!  I can't wait till I do the next chapter. Oh and by the way! HAPPY FATHERS DAY!!! ^-^ I made my daddy a cool card with a picture of me on it! Here is your preview for the next chapter. Oh and so sorry for the whole perverted Andrew… he kind of reminded me of Miroku from inu-yasha! Miroku is so cool! ^-^ he's my favorite on the show!

Serena sighed and sat down on her bed cursing her stepmother a million times over in her head. When she heard a loud thud downstairs. She got up and walked to the door quietly wondering what it was.  She heard another thud, and then she heard a whinny of a horse in the front.

She ran to the window and saw a carriage and many horses with knights on them. Then she heard a thud in the hallway outside her room. So she ran to the door once again and starred out. 

"Milady!" She heard the shout of Missy as she tripped slightly on a loose board but didn't fall. It made another thud. "Milady it's horrible!" She said running up to Serena. 

Serena looked at the woman quizzing her. Missy stood up strait and looked Serena in the eye. Her chocolate brown eyes were watery as she stared at the young maiden. 

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Milady!" She sobbed looking up at Serena. "Milady it's horrible! They have…

Muahahaha! What have they done? Why is Missy so freaked out? Read on to the next chapter and find out! ^_~*

            Signing out with lots of love, 

            Princess Athelia

**P.S.** By the way. I don't know what I should do with hotaru. I have made up many jobs and roles for all the scouts (Except for the star scouts… they aren't ganna be in this fic) but I cant think of anything for Hotaru. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me! Or else there won't be a little hotaru. 

Ok that's all you can review know! ^-^


	4. The Dinner Party

Hay all my lovely and beautifully important readers and reviewers! Here is Chapter 4! This chapter is my favorite so far… wait no I like chapter 3 the most! It's the best! ^-^ Well this one is right next to it! So read on and then Review! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailormoon, sorry folks. But I do own Missy! She is mine, if you wanna use her just tell me and your able to… not that you would want to use her but yeah you get me! 

 And here are my thank yous. Oh and thank you all for reviewing I am serious! I'm so happy you are reviewing!

**Apiegirl:** Thank you so much for reviewing! Read on and find out silly! ^-^

**Arkangelgirl:** I'll try my best. Oh thank you so much. I love hearing that people love my fic! It makes me all worm and fuzzy inside! ^-^ Thank you so much for reviewing!

**lk:** And it will get even more interesting! Wait till the next couple of chapters! It'll be awesome! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Brie:** Your welcome! ^-^ I plan on finishing this one! I have a huge writers block on my other Stories… . If you want to know what happens next you have to keep reading! ^-^ Thank you! I'm so happy you thin it was funny! That's exactly what I was going for. Thank you oh so very much for reviewing!

Well that's all for know… Keep on reviewing and read on! ^-^ 

Chapter 4: The Dinner Party 

Serena exited the forest and looked back behind her. She smiled and then continued on her way. She sighed as she walked by the stables and rubbed Marguerite's head gently. She whinnied with approval and Serena gave her some berries. 

She smiled again and walked into the house. Then she heard the awful screech of her stepmother. "Serena!" She called as Serena closed the door behind her. 

"Yes stepmother?" Serena asked as she picked up the two baskets from the morning as she walked to the Kitchen. Her stepmother came storming out of the Study. Ray and Mina were close behind her.

"Serenity Nicole LaChance! Were have you been!" Her stepmother scolded. Serena held up the three baskets.

"I have been gathering your meal madam." Serena said annoyed. Nehalania was outraged. She grabbed Serena buy the arm and spun her around. Ray had her arms crossed as if the excuse wasn't good enough. But Serena was still inattentive. She rolled her eyes shifting her wait to the side.

"Young lady! How dare you mock me so!" Nehalania exclaimed balling her fists.

Mina spoke quickly and softly. "Mother! Weren't you the one that said a proper lady does not attack anyone?" She defended Serena before her mother could do anything harmful to Serena.

"Mina… my darling." The evil stepmother started, "How many times do I have to tell you! Serena is a no one! She dose not count on that scale!" She raged.

"Mother… weren't you also the one to tell me that a lady never raises her voice to another noble person?" Mina asked twiddling her fingers and bighting her lip. Nehalania gave her a death look but ignored the comment.

"Serena… your gathering shouldn't have taken nearly that long!" She exclaimed. 'What were you doing?" Serena blinked at her stepmother who was fuming. Serena shifted her wait again.

"That… Stepmother… is none of your business. If you would excuse me I have to serve Dinner. Are we having guests or not?" She asked calmly. Mina stifled a giggle and Ray was ready to launch a full out attack. 

"How dare you!" Her stepmother shouted and slapped Serena across the face. Serena nearly dropped the food, but closed her hands firmly around it. 

"Like I said stepmother… I have work to be getting to." Serena said, placing the food on a counter and walking out of the kitchen. Mina gawked at her. 

"And how many will we be expecting for dinner?" Serena added at the door. Nehalania was outraged. But she held it in, not giving Serena the satisfaction of seeing her fuming. 

"Expect 3 more then usual," her stepmother said. Serena nodded and walked up the stairs smiling a little. Then after her little victory Serena got mad again. She walked in her room. 

Serena sighed and sat down on her bed cursing her stepmother a million times over in her head. When she heard a loud thud downstairs. She got up and walked to the door quietly wondering what it was.  She heard another thud, and then she heard a whinny of a horse in the front.

She ran to the window and saw a carriage and many horses with knights on them. Then she heard a thud in the hallway outside her room. So she ran to the door once again and starred out. 

"Milady!" She heard the shout of Missy as she tripped slightly on a loose board but didn't fall. It made another thud. "Milady it's horrible!" She said running up to Serena. 

Serena looked at the woman quizzing her. Missy stood up strait and looked Serena in the eye. Her chocolate brown eyes were watery as she stared at the young maiden. 

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Milady!" She sobbed looking up at Serena. "Milady it's horrible! They have… They have. They've taken Eldon! They've taken him Serena!" She exclaimed. Serena gasped.

Eldon was the oldest of all the servants. He was the one who always called Serena young maiden. He was Missy's brother. They were very close and shared a lot of time with each other. 

Serena shhh'd Missy and said. "It's ok Missy. We'll get him back… somehow we'll get him back! Don't you fret missy." Serena calmed her down. Missy smiled at Serena who smiled back. 

"Ok Missy I have a plan! I need you to steal something from Ray first though…" Serena said. She whispered something in Missy's ear. Missy got a sly face and nodded.

"Not a problem Milady!" With that the old woman rushed out of the room. Serena giggled and pondered her plan a bit. This was going to be a secret… for a while at least. 

Serena sighed once again and got to her chores. That was after Missy came darting back into the room. 

"Milady! I forgot to tell you! Lady Trista, Sir Diamond, and Princess Michelle have arrived!" Missy exclaimed and then rushed off to finish her work. Serena smiled. She hadn't seen Trista in years. When she was 6 years old, and Trista was 8 they used to play together. Trista used to always stick up for her. But after her father died and she started working she never had any more time to play with Trista and they slowly lost their friendship. 

But then something hit her. There was a princess at her house! She gasped and started fixing herself up. She walked gracefully out of the room. She sighed at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Trista and Ray laughing together. 

She had lost her good friend to the clutches of that serpent. Ray had Missy polishing her nails as she gossiped with Lady Trista.

But Trista was just as beautiful as she was when she was 8 years old. She had shiny green hair and violet shining eyes. Serena always wondered how she had gotten green hair, but she didn't wasn't to insult her old friend, so she tossed it aside. 

Serena walked into the kitchen ready to fix some tasty treats. She took out some berries and some rolls. She also made some icing and little cakes. She put some berries on the side of the tray, along with some rolls. She also put some rolls with a little icing and berries on them in the middle. On the other tray she held was some small cakes. She added some flowers for decoration and headed out into the room were everyone was mingling. 

Diamond was chatting away with Nehalania and Trista was still with Ray. Mina and Princess Michelle were also chatting away. Serena walked in the room. She felt a blush creep across her already rosy cheeks as she saw all the eyes on her. Diamond gave her a horrid look, which she ignored. 

The look of shock Trista gave Serena was horrible. Serena balanced the trays on her hands trying not to look at Trista. She no longer felt graceful and beautiful, but she felt embarrassed and inferior. She sighed and walked up to the princess.

Princess Michelle had a look of comfort on her face. A look of understanding, and most of all a look of someone who wanted to be her friend. Serena leaned forward in front of her. "Would your grace like a small cake?" Serena asked.

Serena was taught to always serve royalty first, and then guests and last household members. 

"Why of course, I'd love to try some! Thank you!" She said. Serena smiled at her. Mina eyed them hungrily. Serena waited for the princess facial expression. She always waited for the facial expression to see if someone liked her cooking or not. 

But she not only got a spectacular facial expression, but she also got an opinion. "Oh great chef! These small cakes are absolutely impossible to resist. They are simply succulent, and scrumptious! I must get the recipe for my cook!"  

Serena gave a light giggle. She had never been so praised for her cooking! She loved this attention. "It would be my pleasure!" Serena said smiling brightly. Then she walked over to Trista. "Would your ladyship like a small cake?" Trista just starred at her.  But soon enough she got knocked into her senses by the look on Serena's face. 

That horrible feeling she had when she entered the room, just returned to her. "Oh… oh yes thank you." She said taking a small cake of the tray. She ate it and smiled.  "Oh that is wonderful! I would like the recipe as well!" She said beaming. Serena gave nod smiling softly. 

And finally Serena made her way over to Sir Diamond. He looked at her smiling evilly. She leaned forward not saying anything at all. He smiled even more evilly. He grabbed a roll with berries and icing on it, smiling as he ate it. Serena scowled at him as he took his precious time.

Serena tapped her foot lightly.  "That will be all servant you may go know!"  He said, shooing her off. Serena glared at him.

"Allez à l'enfer!" She growled at him. Princess Michelle giggled lightly. Then she added, "Vous laid bâtard!" She said then turned to walk away. Princess Michelle smiled brightly. (A/N if your wondering translated that means, "go to hell" "you ugly bastard") But as she went to offer some to the others she received a smack on the butt. She growled at the man and Princess Michelle stood up.

"Sir! How dare you insult such a kind woman!" She shouted at him. Diamond gasped at the princess outburst. "She offers you food and you harass her!" She added still shouting. Nehalania gasped. "And furthermore! The woman was but giving you a complement!" Serena was completely shocked. She had never been stood up for… not in 10 years. Her beautiful blue eyes were open as far as they would go as she gawked at the princess.

She could here a giggle from Trista, who could probably understand French. She walked up to the man practically growling. "You are such a disgrace!" She said pointing at him. He blinked. Michelle let out a 'hmph!' And then went back to talking to Mina. Diamond looked around worriedly at the people in the room. Serena gave him a genuine smile. " I believe you owe her an apology!" she said.

"I'm sorry…" he stuttered and stood up. 

"Excuse me Milady's but I must go…" he said backing up into Missy, who was standing at the door with his coat. She was giving him death glares. They could here his footsteps as he ran to his horse. Serena gave a light giggle, but at the look on her stepmothers face she rolled her eyes and put down the trays to go make dinner. 

She smiled as she cooked. This day was a day she would never forget. She gave a giggle at the memory of he look on his face. "That's a look I'll never forget…" She muttered, stirring the batter. 

"Me either..." She heard a voice from behind her. She nearly dropped the bowl. She turned around quickly and found herself face to face with Trista. Trista smiled gently at her. "Good to see you again my friend…" She said smiling. 

Serena put down the bowl. "Lady Trista… do you think it wise to call a servant like myself a friend?" Serena asked her. Trista smiled at her friend. Serena looked down at her plain old dress then at Trista's lovely and beautiful dress. 

"Serena. We were the best of friends. And I wish we could be that good friends again." She said taking Serena's hand. "We were inseparable… Don't you remember the time we pushed Artamis in the lake?" she said giving a giggle. That boy moved years ago, but they always picked on him. He was Serena's age. "Or the time we stole my father's horses and road of into the forest then swam in the lake for hours pretending we were mermaids?" 

Serena had tears welling in her eyes. They gave a giggle. "Or the time we stole Leavitt's new knife to carve our name into the big willow tree?" Serena asked smiling brightly. Trista nodded excitedly. "Do you really want to be my friend?" Serena asked her.

"Of course Serenity. Of course!" She said smiling. Serena could feel a small tear roll down her cheek as she lunged herself into Trista. Trista smiled and hugged her old friend back. They stood there hugging each other for a while. Then they got to the chatting and such. Trista helped her cook, and Serena taught her how to make the small cakes.

"Oh and Trista… do you happen to have a nice dress I could barrow?" Serena asked.  Trista nodded smiling. "I only have one… and I fear its not good enough for the task at hand…" Serena said looking at her almost invisible shoes. 

"Certainly Serena no problem! I'll even give you some money!" Trista said happily with some flour on her cheek. Serena giggled.

"Oh really! Thank you so much! I have to save a friend of mine!" Serena said smiling. Trista nodded. 

"If there is anything I can ever do to help, I'm there in a minute!" She exclaimed happily. Serena nodded smiling. "Well were almost done here, I'm going to go wash up for dinner!" Trista added smiling and walked out of the kitchen to wash her face. Serena smiled and made the rest of the dish by herself. When she was done she went in the dining room to serve the wonderful food. 

She fond everyone sitting and ready to eat the magnificent food! So she set down the wonderful food. Then went and ate with the rest of the servants whistling a merry tune. 

Serena smiled as she cleaned the table when Missy came running up to her. "I've done it Milady, there in your closet safely hidden in the loose brick you mentioned." She said

Serena smiled brightly at her. "Thank you so much Missy!" Missy nodded with a wink then ran off to finish her chores.

Hay all my fantastic readers! What do you think of chapter 4? Awesome huh? I love this chapter. And don't worry, the whole story isn't going to be all sappy and stuff, but there will be love and all that. Expect Jousting in either the next chapter or the one after. Inu Yasha is on it 2 hours so I have to stay awake… I have been working on this chapter for two hours strait! 

Well here is your preview.

"Eldon it's me!" Serena said through the bars. The old servant with snow-white hair looked at her. His eyes went large as he starred at the woman before him. 

"Young maiden! You look beautiful! But what are you doing here? We are about to be transported to America!" He exclaimed looking at a very large, very scary looking man. 

"I'm here to save you!" She exclaimed smiling gently at the old man. He blinked then touched her face. She smiled then turned to the man sitting at the front of the wagon. But he saw her first.

There it is. Well tata for know! Oh! And I still need a role for Hotaru! Nobody has giving me any idea's yet! L well remember to review!!! ^-^

Signing out wit lots of love!

Princess Athelia!


End file.
